Salvation
by babywillow
Summary: scully deals with mulder disappearance
1. Default Chapter

  
Author: babywillow  
Date: June 2000  
Title: "SALVATION" (1/2)  
Summary: what's going to happen after Mulder disappear in Requiem.  
The characters of Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter and the 1013 production.  
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com  
Feedback: you have the address...  
  
  
teaser  
  
X-files office. Scully is sitting behind her desk lost in her thoughts. It is very dark. She is staring at a picture that she is holding in her hand. Under her voiceover, the camera goes slowly around her until we can see that it is Mulder's face. Then she puts her hand on her belly.  
Scully voiceover: "as time goes by, you pray... pray that you are going to wake up one morning to discover that it was only a dream, a nightmare...he is gone. You start asking yourself, what if I was able to prevent it; to stop him before it was too late. But when you face to realize what went wrong, all the infinite ifs fade away, and you find yourself alone...with the irony of fate."  
  
  
opening credits  
Tagline: "Face the Future"  
  
-Scene1-  
  
FBI headquarters, Washington DC  
Scully is walking in the hallway, she looks tired. People around her are staring and talking. She is very uncomfortable. Skinner's secretary stops her.   
Secretary: "agent Scully, AD skinner is looking all over for you. He is in his office."  
Scully nods as she follows her.   
She knocks on skinner's door then enters. He looks at her very seriously, but then smiles.  
Skinner:" seat down, agent Scully." She does so.  
"I wanted to talk to you about the future of the x-files. I think that you'll agree with me that their importance have never been so high. We are close to something, and I have no doubts that we are going to find agent Mulder...in time."  
Scully:" I won't rest until we do." Skinner: "yes, but...it's not something that I think we can do alone. I want you to continue with someone to guide you, not only because it's a difficult task, but also because of your condition."  
Scully: "I can assure you sir that I'm capable of taking care of myself. I don't need any new partner."  
Skinner: "Dana, no one is going to replace Mulder, it's just someone who is qualified to help us find him. Anyway, you'll understand when you'll see who it is."  
Scully: "sir?..."  
Skinner walks to a door inside his office and opens it. Scully gets up in shock as Krycek enters.  
Scully: "you must be kidding. Sir ..."  
Skinner tries to calm her down.  
Skinner: "just listen to what he has to say."  
Krycek comes closer to her as she stares at him irritated.  
Krycek: "I know what happened to Mulder. He is not the first. He's been trapped, not in order to be killed but to be a part of the procreation plan; the new race that is going to survive."  
Scully face skinner as he nods to approve.  
"what Mulder has suffered of a year ago, it wasn't a disease, it was something powerful that only a few had experienced. I want to uncover the truth, so people will know what is going to hit them very soon."  
Scully: " so where is he? Where is Mulder?"  
Krycek: "out there, agent Scully. I know that you still have doubts, but after I'll show you everything I know, you will believe...you'll find your precious Mulder and I will reveal to the world what's been hiding behind the government's door for ages."  
Scully turns to skinner, still not convinced.  
Scully: "I'll think about it." She looks disorientated as she leaves the office.  
Krycek hands skinner a little box.  
Krycek: " a proof of my good intentions."  
Skinner takes it suspicious.  
Skinner: "just bring Mulder back."   
Krycek nods and gets out. Skinner looks at the box and breath in relief.  
  
Scully gets in her car as Krycek opens the door and sits next to her.  
Scully: "hey! Get out."  
Krycek: "we don't have time for that, Scully. We have to talk."  
Scully: "I don't trust you Krycek."  
Krycek: "well sorry, honey, but I'm your best chance of finding Mulder... I think you were on your way to his apartment."  
Krycek knows he's right by the look on her face. Scully starts up, unnerved.  
  
-scene2-  
  
unknown location. Within the department of defense. Some kind of medical room. There is a table in the middle that three doctors are surrounding. The patient is unconscious. We can't see his face.  
One of the doctors is giving him an injection as we can hear a heartbeat more and more loudly.  
  
-scene3-  
  
Mulder's apartment.   
  
Scully opens the door with her keys. Krycek is right behind her. She takes of her coat and goes straight to feed the fishes. She notices that Krycek is looking around, taking a picture of the wall. He removes a tiny camera. Scully is staring. She is about to speak when Krycek stops her and goes to the telephone line, on the floor where he takes off a microphone. Then he crashes it with his foot.  
She is now horrified.   
Krycek: "what did you think. They have eyes and ears everywhere. This place has been a real Truman show!"  
Scully doesn't feel well. She sits on the couch and puts her hands on her face.  
Krycek: "you don't have to fear for your child. They are only two persons who know about him right now and that are the smoking man and me. I'm on your side, and Spender now is probably burning in hell."  
Scully watches him as tears roll on her face.  
Scully: "he's dead?"  
Krycek: "last time I saw him, he was jumping down some stairs. The son of a bitch could have been cured but he preferred to let himself die."  
Scully: "why did you came to me, Krycek? You killed Mulder's father... you tried to kill us I don't know how many times, and now you want me to believe that you are on my side. What is it with you people that think that you can clear your conscience by doing one good thing in your life."  
Krycek: "you are so wrong about a lot of things, Scully. Bill Mulder wasn't Mulder's father, I think you know that by now. Mulder realized it long ago, although he never wanted to believe it."  
Scully: "spender..."  
Krycek: "he had been watching out for him since he was born. He led him to the FBI, and when Mulder started the x-files, spender was a little afraid cause he was going to fast. Mulder had his own ways that differ of his. So he searched for someone who could help him fulfill his destiny... There are things that you need to see for yourself."  
Krycek hands her a file. Then he walks to the door, leaving Scully puzzled.  
She opens it and sees it has Mulder's name all over it. She starts to read as a picture of him falls on the floor in slow motion.   
Fade to an hospital room, where the patient is lying. We still can't see his face. There is a young nurse who is watching over him. She gets up and leaves the room, as we see him moving under the blanket.  
He is awake.  
  
-Scene4-  
  
The Lone gunmen basement. 2 AM  
  
The Lone gunmen are in pajamas, gathered around Scully. They are all reading the file.   
Byers: "do you think that you can trust Krycek?"  
Scully: " I will never trust him. I just want him to take me to Mulder."  
Langley goes in his computer and writes down some numbers.  
Byers: "at the last page, here, they refer to Mulder as this number, beginning with "xf". We saw that before with Mulder, that's how they categorize some of the male abducted."  
Scully: "some of them?"  
Frohike: "yeah. We supposed that they are chosen to be the fathers."  
Scully face grows pale. She looks at them in fear.  
Byers: "but that doesn't make sense now, cause if Mulder is a father, then there has to be the chosen mother..." They turn to Scully who sits down. They continue to search as Scully starts to realize the all scam.  
Langley: "I noticed two numbers here. One is already registered as...hey, Scully it's something about you."  
Scully: "I have something to tell you guys."  
She looks around, very nervous.  
"Is this place secured, I mean totally?"   
Byers: "of course, we have a double check everyday."  
She breathes deeply.  
Scully: "I'm ...pregnant."  
Langley: "wow! When did that happened?"  
Byers hits him very hard. Frohike is in shock.  
Langley: "ouch! What?"  
Scully: "Mulder doesn't even know."  
Byers kneels next to her.  
Byers: "who else knows?"  
Scully laughs in sarcasm.  
Scully: "Krycek, the smoking man, and Skinner. Spender disappeared, Krycek thinks he's dead but if he's not..." She is about to cry.  
Scully: "I don't know where to look for Mulder. Krycek is the only one who can help, but I don't trust him. And my baby...if anything happen to him..."  
The Lone gunmen look at each other with concern. Scully takes a moment and turns to Langley.  
Scully: "you said that they were two numbers, so, who the second one belongs to?"  
Langley: "we see no reference of it. But I'll check in the old files."  
Scully gets up to leave. She takes the file as Byers and the guys smiles at her.  
Byers: "congratulation."  
She smiles slightly and walks out.   
-Scene5-  
  
X-FILES office. FBI headquarters. 8 AM   
Scully looks very tired. She obviously been searching through the files all night. She closes one of them and sees the door opens. Krycek appears.  
Scully: "why are there 2 numbers, Krycek? Is there a second mother?"  
Krycek closes the door and come sit next to her.  
Krycek: "I told you that spender brought him someone so he could be a part of the project. In 1991, Mulder starts his work on the x-files and so came..."  
Scully: "Diana Fowley..."  
Scully stares at him, finally realizing.  
Krycek: "she knew about the consortium and everything that was going on. Mulder and her were together for a while, but the smoking man plans were ruined. Although spender loved her very much, she hadn't the qualifications needed for the task...she was barren. "  
Scully: "that's why she left suddenly?"  
Krycek: "yes. And then there was you. Strong, independent, intelligent and beautiful. He knew that you were going to get along. What he didn't anticipated was that it was going to take you 7 years to get together. But all that had happened to you and him since was his doing: the abduction, the disease, and the cure. He made sure that you won't be able to have a child with someone else, and that brought you closer to Mulder. Then he showed you the child, Emily, so you'll start believing in him."  
Scully: "this is sick!"  
Krycek: "then he played on the jealousy card and Diana came back. When he felt that the two of you were close to something, he cured you and there you are…mother of child that will be able to save the world."  
Scully gets up.   
Scully: "how do I find Mulder?"  
Krycek: "I'll take to the place where everything starts, if you are ready to face the truth."  
Scully nods.  
Scully: "where are we going?"  
Krycek: "I'll wait for you in the car."  
He leaves the office. Scully takes the file and gets out.  
She is now in Skinner's office, they are talking but we can't hear what they are saying. Then:  
Scully: "I put all my trust in you, sir."  
He smiles at her and allow himself to hug her.  
She then leaves the office. Skinner walks to the phone and dials.  
  
-Scene6-  
Canadian border. Restricted area. 11:30 PM  
Scully is driving and Krycek is sitting next to her. He is very calm. The road ends after a while.  
She turns to him.  
Scully: "what now?"  
Krycek: "right ahead."  
Scully: "in the middle of nowhere."  
Krycek: "that's the idea."  
Scully drives off, as they discover the entry of a camp. The car stops at the security fence. Krycek walks out to speak to them as he shows them his ID. He runs back in, very fast.  
Krycek: "we have something like 30 minutes until they discover that we have no business being here."  
They arrive to an isolated base where they park.  
Scully follows him in. They pass an other security gate and get in. It's some kind of a huge laboratory.  
They enter a room full of tanks. Scully stares at them as she sees that there are babies in them. She looks in horror and walks to an other area where children are lying asleep. They look dead.  
Scully: "are they dead? "  
Krycek: "no. They are the ones. The first hybrids made by the chosen. They are taking care of them here, not exposing them to the outside world. Some of them are sent to live with foster parents, to see if they can adjust themselves to the environment. "  
Scully: "like Emily."  
Krycek: "yeah. But they are having troubles sometimes. That's why they are keeping them here until they could be totally protected."  
Krycek checks outside.  
Krycek: "we have to hurry. I have one last thing to show you."  
He looks exited as he takes her to an other part of the base. They hear a strange noise as they get closer. Krycek: "so you won't be able to have more doubts."   
Scully stares in shock at the huge spaceship standing in front of her. It's black, and it has a triangle shape. It looks exactly like the one she saw in the 6th extinction. She approaches it very slowly and touches it slightly with her hand. She can't believe her eyes.  
Krycek: "Roswell 1947"  
They look at each other.   
Scully: "it's..."  
They suddenly hear an alarm. Krycek grabs her hand and they start running to the exit. They see guards not very far from them. They get out of the base and go straight to a passage leading to the wire fencing.   
Krycek: "run ahead, and get out!"  
Scully: "what are you doing?"  
Krycek: "just go!"  
She leaves him behind and continues to run. She sees him chased by dogs.   
Suddenly she hears Skinner's voice. Skinner: "agent Scully, right here!"  
She goes to him and they walk away as we see the guards still looking for Krycek.  
  
-SCENE7-  
  
Hospital room within the department of defense.   
We hear the nurse walking to the room as she realizes that the patient is gone. She runs to the bed and sees that the clothes in the closet are gone. She goes to tell her superiors.   
We see a man standing outside of the building in a large coat. He walks very slowly, still feeling dizzy. He turns to the camera as we see it's the smoking man looking healthier.  
  
-SCENE8-  
  
X-FILES office. FBI headquarters. 3 days later.   
Scully is asleep on her desk. She wakes up as Skinner enters.   
Skinner: "I knew I'll find you here."  
Scully seems exhausted and sad.   
Skinner: "you should go home and rest."  
She smiles in sarcasm then look into his eyes deeply.   
Scully: "how am I suppose to find him now? Even with everything I saw...I feel powerless. I don't know where to look for him."  
Skinner: "I still believe he will be back."  
He takes her hands and caresses her face.  
Scully: "I won't give up on him...The worst in all that is that ...maybe he was right. What he believed in, and tried to prove so hard, I saw it...And I wish I could tell him what I saw."  
Skinner: "you will."  
He let go of her hand and leave.  
Scully in voiceover as she turns to Mulder's poster on the wall "I want to believe"  
Scully voiceover: "for the first time, Mulder, we are so close. As I turned your quest into mine, I'm Beginning to walk your way and see with your eyes the extraordinary, the unthinkable... But what does this journey means without you guiding me. As to that day, my only concern will be to find you and wait for the day that you and I will face the future, as dark and frightening as it looks to me right now. I...we will be waiting..."  
Fade to black.  
(go to part 2 "the last sacrifice")  
  
  
  



	2. The last sacrifice

Author: babywillow   
Date: July 2000  
Title: "The last sacrifice" (2/2)  
Summary: I would not want to spoil the fun!   
The characters of Mulder and Scully belong to C. Carter and the 1013 production.   
A big thanks to my friend Jack for helping me with my stories.   
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com  
Feedback: you have the address...  
  
  
  
Teaser  
  
52nd street location in Georgetown.   
A smoky and dark room full of young blue-collar men. They are sitting around a large conference table, discussing the situation when a older member arrives and the room becomes silent. We can't see who it is, but as he sits in his chair he lights a cigarette. The fire illuminates the Smoking Man's face.   
A 30 years old man gets up to speak.   
Young man- "we have to act. The research has been delayed for a year now without any reason. They are two specimen who died in the last four months. The A.P.K movement is on to something...what are we waiting for?"   
CSM doesn't seems to care about what he had to say. He turns to an elder who is sitting at the back of the room. He is an old member of the consortium. Then he looks at the men gathered around the table.   
CSM- "Everything is going as planned. Get back to work, I'm taking care of the next phase."   
No one tries to contradict him. They get up and leave the room. The elder comes to CSM.   
Elder- "Are we ready for the next move?"   
CSM nods. The elder leaves as the camera focuses on the Smoking Man's face. He looks healthy and a bit younger. He closes his eyes.   
  
Fade to Mulder's apartment where Scully is sleeping in Mulder's bed. She looks peaceful. There is a little boy by her side. Someone is standing next to the bed, his hand caressing the boy's face gently. The camera follows the arm, as we see it's the CSM's. He gazes at the two of them for a long time, a tiny smile on his face. Then he makes his way out of the apartment in silence. Scully turns her face to the camera, still asleep, and puts her arm on the boy to bring him close to her.   
  
Opening credits  
Tagline: "TRUST NO ONE"  
  
  
-SCENE 1-  
  
FBI Headquarters, Washington DC   
March 12, 2004  
  
Scully is walking in the hallway when Skinner's secretary stops her.   
Secretary- "Dana, Director Skinner is waiting for you in your office."   
Scully nods and takes the elevator to get to the basement. As the elevator door's opens, she makes her way to the office. On the wall is written: "in memory of Fox William Mulder who disappeared in May 2000". She enters and sees Skinner going through a file.   
Skinner- "morning Dana"  
Scully- "morning. Any news?"   
Skinner smiles as he hands her the file. She takes it and starts reading, looking at the photographs. She is amazed by what she sees.   
Scully- "He sent that to us? Sir...we have here the last piece of the puzzle. There is a list full of names of all those who are a part of the new consortium. We can now prove that the project is still existing. We can turn to the committee and..."  
Skinner- "Not so fast...he wants to meet with you."   
Scully- "meet? I thought he works in shadow."   
Skinner- "not anymore, apparently."   
Scully is tense and exited all at the same time. She takes an other look at the file, pleased.   
  
-SCENE 2-  
  
Reilly's coffee shop. 11 PM  
  
Scully is sitting at the back of the restaurant, checking on her watch every five minutes. Suddenly, her cell phone rings.   
Scully- "Scully?"   
Skinner- "Scully, I've been talking to the committee and we have a conference scheduled in two days. We have to get the most information we can from our source. Did he show up yet?"   
Scully notices a guy entering the coffee shop and watching her as he walks her way, give her a sign, and gets out by the back door of the restaurant. He wears a huge coat and a hat. She can't even see his face.   
Scully- "he just arrived, sir. I'm following him outside."   
She gets up to find him.   
Skinner- "be careful, I'm on my way."   
Scully hangs up and closes her phone so they won't be interrupted. Cut to Skinner who is about to leave the office when his phone rings.   
Skinner- "Skinner..."  
He listens, then he turns pale.   
Skinner- "what are you saying?...are you sure?...where is he?...I'm coming right away."   
He looks at his phone for a minute. He is in shock. He then tries to call Scully back but there is no answer. He grabs his suitcase and leaves in a hurry.   
  
Same time... Scully opens the back door that leads her to a dark alley where the man is waiting for her. She approaches him slowly. He opens his coat and takes off his hat as he looks into her eyes.   
Scully- "you...I thought you were dead..."  
She gets closer and we can see that it's Jeffrey Spender.   
Scully- "you were the one who sent me all those documents for the past four years?...why?"   
Jeffrey- "I had to disappear five years ago. My father almost killed me. He put me in a camp to work on the project. And, Scully..., I saw everything…the tests...and the hybrids. "  
Scully is totally amazed.   
Jeffrey- "I managed to escape from there, and then I met some people, a group called "A.P.K", action for public knowledge, that's how I was able to contact you and send you all the files."   
Scully- "but Jeffrey, why did you come to me now?"   
He takes his time.   
Jeffrey- "the last file I sent you is pretty complete. I think that Skinner will have no trouble opening an investigation on the matter. But I came to you because the new consortium is about to begin the next phase. They are going to make hybrids from the specimen...the children."   
Scully suddenly feels weak.   
Jeffrey- "your son is in danger, Scully. He can't stay here, and nether can you."   
Scully looks around her in panic.   
Jeffrey- "you have to trust me. I'm going to take you to the group. You will disappear for a while, no one must know where you are."   
She breathes deeply, disoriented. They hear steps and voices. Jeffrey takes her by the hand. Jeffrey- "come on, we can't stay here."   
  
-SCENE 3-  
  
Trinity Hospital. 11-30 PM  
  
Skinner goes to the nurses that indicate him to a room at the back of the hall. He enters and approaches the bed where a man is lying, asleep. He walks very slowly toward him. His hands are shaking. He sees Mulder's face.   
A female doctor appears at the door.   
Doc- "are you family?"   
Skinner- "sort of...I'm his boss."   
Doc- "well, I think that it will take some time before he'll be able to go back to work." She smiles.   
Skinner- "how did he get in here?…how is he?"   
Doc- "he is a bit weak but in good shape. The problem is psychological. He suffers of amnesia. We checked him out when he arrived this morning out of nowhere. He had no recollection of anything that happened to him in the last few years. We found nothing on him except for his I.D. and this necklace."   
She walks to the drawer near the bed and hands Skinner Scully's cross. He looks at it very moved.   
Skinner- "we thought he was dead."   
The doctor smiles in sympathy and leaves him alone with the patient. Skinner tries to calm down. He takes a chair and sits next to Mulder's bed.   
  
-SCENE 4-  
  
Mulder's apartment. 1 PM  
  
Jeffrey is standing next to Scully as she packs some things in a bag. The little boy is sitting on the sofa, half asleep. She disappears in the room where she takes some clothes, papers and she pauses when she sees a picture of Mulder on a desk. She takes it after looking at it for a while. Then she looks back to see that no one watches her as she takes a tiny tracking device and put it in her coat's pocket.   
Jeffrey looks around, troubled.   
Jeffrey- "when I saw that you left your apartment to come live in Mulder's, I kind of understood that you will need some help...to find him."   
She arrives to the living room, and turns to him, a bit uncomfortable.   
Scully- "well, I didn't want him to loose his apartment when he gets back."   
Jeffrey nods and looks now at the boy, with some kind of sadness on his face.   
Jeffrey- "he's cute...looks like him."   
Scully agrees. She comes to take him in her arms.   
Scully- "come on, Sam, we're leaving honey."   
The boy doesn't respond. Jeffrey approaches and takes him from her to help. She looks at him, a bit disturbed.   
Jeffrey- "you will have to trust me now, Dana."   
She takes her bag and they leave the apartment.   
  
They get in a car parked outside of the building. Scully seats next to Samuel at the back. She takes advantage of a moment of inadvertence from Jeffrey and engages the tracking device. The car drives off. We can see that there is a car following them from afar.   
  
-SCENE 5-  
  
Trinity Hospital. Middle of the night.   
  
Skinner is asleep, his head on Mulder's arm. There is a light on by the bed. The whole place is quiet. Suddenly, we hear a phone ring. Skinner wakes up quickly, walks to the other side of the room, and picks up his phone.   
Skinner- "Skinner."   
Cut to Scully who is sitting in the car near a grocery store while Jeffrey and Samuel are gone to buy some food.   
Scully- "sir, it's me."   
Skinner- "Dana, where are you? I've been ..."  
Scully- "sir, I can't talk right now. I'm with Jeffrey Spender. "  
Skinner- "Spender?!"   
Scully- "yes, he is the informer. Sir…you remember the part on the file about the next phase...well, it's started. Samuel is in danger and we had to go with him."   
Skinner- "can you trust him?"   
Scully- "I don't know yet..."  
She sees Jeffrey getting out of the store.   
Scully- "I have to go..."  
Skinner- "wait, Dana, something incredible hap..."  
Scully- "I have it on me, sir. I trust that you will know where I am."   
She hangs up, and hide the cell phone. Samuel gets in the car and she smiles to him, trying to act cool. Skinner turns to look at Mulder. Then he restarts dialing.   
Skinner- "it's Skinner. I need your help."   
  
-SCENE 6-  
  
Lone Gunmen's place. 5 AM  
  
Byers, Frohike and Langley are gathered around Skinner, looking at the computer screen. We can see a map of the south part of the U.S.   
Skinner- "I'll have to get back to the hospital. I don't want him to stay alone."   
Frohike sits on a sofa and takes a relaxed pause.   
Frohike- "I always knew that he wasn't dead."   
Langley- "yeah, right. You were the first to cry like a puppy."   
Frohike grins.   
Skinner looks very tired.   
Langley- "does he know about Scully?"   
Skinner- "not yet. I'll have to tell him."   
Byers gets up and smiles proudly.   
Byers- "that's it, I got her."   
There is a red spot appearing on the screen."   
Skinner breathes in relief.   
  
-SCENE 7-  
  
Trinity Hospital. 7 AM.   
  
Skinner enters Mulder's room. He is awake. Mulder smiles as he sees him.   
Mulder- "sir."   
Skinner- "Mulder...how do you feel?"   
Mulder- "actually fine, for someone who can't even remember where he was for the past 4 years."   
Skinner approaches and hugs him.   
Skinner- "damn it, Mulder. Where the hell have you been?"   
He looks at his face that has a few bruises, and then turns serious.   
Skinner- "Mulder, there are some things that you need to know."   
Mulder- "yeah, like where is Scully? And what, no party for the occasion?!"   
Skinner looses the smile.   
Cut to lab in the hospital where a man wearing a dark suit is looking at the results of blood test. He grabs two tubes and walks to the exit. A nurse sees him getting out of there and tries to call him.   
Nurse- "sir, what were you doing...sir?"   
The man starts to run in the hallway. The Lone Gunmen make their entrance, walking slowly and talking. When they see the man and the security guards rushing after him, they follow him. He takes a turn to the stairs and that's when Frohike jumps on him and hit the wall. A blood tube falls down and crashes. The man gets up and disappear quickly. Langley helps Frohike to get up while Byers takes a look at the sample. It has the label "F.W.Mulder" on it.   
The Lone Gunmen walk to Mulder's room. They can see him from outside through a glass in the wall. Skinner is talking while Mulder has his hands on his forehead. He is crying.   
Byers looks at his two friends and slowly enters. There is a heavy silence in the room.   
Mulder looks up at him.   
Byers- "Mulder..."  
He approaches and takes his hand.   
Mulder- "where are they, Byers?"   
Byers stares at Skinner.   
Byers- "they are in New Mexico."   
Mulder tries to get up. Frohike and Langley arrive too.   
Skinner- "what do you think you're doing?"   
Mulder- "I have to find them."   
Skinner- "Mulder, you are in no condition..."  
Byers- "actually sir, Mulder is in danger here. I think it would be best to get him out of here fast."   
Skinner doesn't ask questions. He helps Mulder get up and dressed. Mulder looks at Skinner, his face very pale.   
Mulder- "what's his name?"   
There is a moment of silence.   
Skinner- "Samuel William Mulder."   
Mulder nods and tries to hide his tears.   
Mulder- "let's go."   
  
-SCENE 8-  
  
Desert road, New Mexico. 2 PM  
  
The car parks near an isolated cabin in the desert. Jeffrey walks to the house followed by Scully. Samuel is running around the car, trying to catch a white cat that is hiding underneath.   
Scully- "Sam, be careful with the cat."   
Scully hears a weird noise and runs into the cabin.   
Scully- "Jeffrey?"   
She finds him looking at the living room in horror. There are more than twelve dead bodies on the floor. They are all burned, and there's blood all over the place: a total massacre. Jeffrey and Scully are in shock. The smell is unbearable. It looks as if they were trying to escape. Some of them have their mouths open, but no one could hear their screams.   
Samuel arrives, with the cat in his hands. Jeffrey instinctively takes him in his arms to get him out. Scully walks out and gets down on her knees to hold her son close to her.   
Samuel- "mom?"   
She is crying, still staring at the cabin. Suddenly they hear steps. They turn to look at a man standing right behind them. It's Alex Krycek.   
Jeffrey- "they are all dead!"   
Krycek- "I know...the rebels came. I manage to hide."   
Scully gets up and steps back, grabbing her son's hand.   
Scully- "wait a second. You two work together?!"   
Jeffrey tries to calm her.   
Jeffrey- "it's ok, Dana. He is the one who helped me escape. He is a member of the group."   
Scully is not convinced at all.   
Scully- "where were you all this time, Krycek? They caught you 4 years ago in the camp. I saw it."   
Krycek- "I run to fast for them. I took Jeffrey with me and we started working together...with the people you saw inside."   
Scully- "and they are all dead!"   
Krycek- "look, you have no choice but to trust me. They came here for your son, and they know where you are. I'll take you to a safe place. We can't stay here."   
Jeffrey seems to trust him completely. Scully understand that she has to leave the place quick, so she has to cooperate with them. She takes Samuel to the car, and they get in. She stares one last time at the cabin. She looks totally disoriented.   
The car starts off.   
  
-SCENE 9-  
  
EL RICO AIR BASE -7 PM-  
  
The night falls as the car enters an abandoned camp. Scully reads the sign that have crashed on the ground: "El Rico Air Base".  
Suddenly she starts remembering where she heard of that place before. She gets anxious. The car parks near a hangar, the same from episode "one son".  
Jeffrey- "why are we here, Alex?"   
Krycek gets out of the car. He opens the main gate and walks inside.   
Scully looks back at the car, hopping to find the keys. But they're gone. She takes Samuel's hand, and slowly steps back, searching for a way to escape without being seen. But everything around her is mountains, rocks and dust.   
Suddenly, a huge light covers the hangar. They can't even open their eyes.   
Jeffrey- "what the hell!"   
Scully tries to see something but all she can perceive are human forms coming toward them. The light disappears as fast as it came. Then they see five trucks full of soldiers entering the base. Scully grabs her son and starts running the faster she can. The boy is afraid, he doesn't understand what's going on.   
Jeffrey notices that Scully left and tries to stop her but she is too far.   
Krycek appears at the gate.   
Krycek- "where are they?"   
Jeffrey- "did you see the light?"   
Krycek- "where are they?" He screams at Jeffrey who doesn't know what to say.   
Jeffrey- "I don't know. They ran off."   
Jeffrey turns to look at the direction Scully took, but then Krycek knocks him down to the floor. There are a dozen faceless men coming right behind Krycek.   
Krycek- "they can't be too far." The hunters start rushing all over the place.   
Krycek watches the soldiers arriving to the hangar. He suddenly metamorphoses...He's the alien bounty hunter.   
Scully is running, searching for a way to get out of the camp. They arrive at a dead end. There is nowhere to go, but to climb the rocks. She looks at Samuel who is crying, his hands are trembling.   
Scully- " Sam, honey...we'll be OK."   
She holds him and suddenly she hears steps behind them. Her heartbeat is getting faster as she looks up to see Skinner emerging from nowhere.   
Skinner- "Dana, come on."   
She tries to calm down, while he takes Samuel in his arms and carry her to an other part of the camp. They arrive near a wired fencing but it's too high and the soldiers are getting closer.   
Skinner sees Langley and Mulder coming their way.   
Scully turns and finds herself face to face with Fox. She is petrified. She can't say a word. It seems like an illusion but he looks so real.   
Mulder walks slowly to her. She closes her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. He takes her hand and kisses it, as she opens them back.   
Scully- "oh my god."   
Mulder- "scully..."  
She is totally paralyzed by the situation. She breathes deeply, her all body is shaking. Mulder holds her.   
Mulder- "I'm here, Scully"  
Mulder caresses her face to erase the tears, and then turns his face to see the little Samuel staring in silence. Mulder kneels down to look at him. He is tiny, so beautiful, and so perfect.   
Frohike rushes up to them.   
Frohike- "they are coming this way!"   
They hear dogs barking and shouts. Mulder takes his child and Scully, and they start running. Skinner searches for the way to the car where Byers is waiting. He turns to look for the others but they're gone.   
  
Jeffrey gets up, hurt. He watches the chaos, and then he sees the Smoking Man standing right behind him.   
Jeffrey- "what...what are you doing here?"   
CSM looks very angry. He throws his cigarette to the floor and slaps him on the face.   
CSM- "you fool!...I should have killed you when I had the chance."   
Jeffrey- "I wanted to save the boy."   
CSM- "and instead, you brought him right into their hands."   
Jeffrey- "whose hands?"   
CSM- "the rebels..."  
Jeffrey- "no, Krycek's the traitor!" CSM- "you never were with Krycek, cause Krycek was with me!"   
Jeffrey can't believe what he is hearing.   
Jeffrey- "no, that's impossible..."  
CSM walks out leaving Jeffrey in despair.   
  
Mulder and Scully find themselves near an exit but the alien bounty hunter stops them. They try to step back, holding the boy behind them. The hunter looks into Mulder's eyes.   
Hunter- "give me the boy."   
Mulder- "over my dead body."   
Five faceless men follow the hunter. Scully hugs Mulder who is carrying their child.   
The huge light strikes back, blinding and totally paralyzing them. They fall to the ground as Samuel unties himself from his parents hold. He starts walking toward the hunter in spite of Scully's screams. The boy takes the alien's hand. Mulder puts himself on Scully, afraid that she would be taken too.   
The light becomes more bearable and now they can see their little boy's face as he disappears behind an electromagnetic field. Some kind of space ship takes off and rises up to the sky.   
The soldiers arrive and find Mulder and Scully unconscious on the ground.   
Soldier 1- "two individuals down! One male, one female...I think they're alive."   
The camera goes up and flies over the site. We see Skinner arriving. He shows his badge and rushes to Mulder and Scully.   
Skinner- "get the paramedics! Now!"   
Skinner looks around while all the soldiers are passing by. He looks lost in all the mess.   
The camera turns to the sky.   
  
-SCENE 10-  
  
FBI Headquarters. Washington DC.   
A week later.   
  
Mulder gets out of the elevator and watches as a man is removing the plate on the wall saying "In memory of Fox William Mulder...".  
He walks to the office searching for Scully. As he opens the door, he finds her seating in the dark. She tries to hide her tears from him but she can't control herself.   
Mulder- "we will find him, Scully."   
He approaches and puts a file on the desk. She reads "Samuel William Mulder" on it. She pushes it aside, and looks at him in anger.   
Scully- "do you know how many files have your name on it,Mulder...I've been searching for you for four...long years. Even when it got harder when Samuel was born…to find you was my only goal."   
Mulder- "Scully..."  
Scully- "they took it all, Mulder. They took my life, my health, Emily, you…and now my son. I don't want to live like that anymore."   
Mulder comes to hold her.   
Mulder- "Scully, don't you think that I feel bad for everything that have happened to you. If it weren't for me, you would have a normal life…and a family. When Skinner told me about Samuel..."  
Mulder starts to cry too.   
Mulder- "I couldn't believe it. And no matter where they took him, I don't care. I'm going to find him and bring him back to you, Scully"  
They hug each other. Mulder takes something out of his pocket and hands it to Scully.   
It's her necklace.   
Mulder- "I promise."   
  
Cut to a room in the federal building. We can see Mulder and Scully on the screen as CSM is watching them. It looks like it's coming from a tiny camera hidden in the X-Files office.   
The Smoking Man looks preoccupied. He pushes his cigarette into the ashtray. A portrait of Samuel is standing right behind it. The smoke raises up, covering the boy's smiling face.   
  
Fade to black.   
  



End file.
